1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus, having light-emitting characteristics enhanced by capturing selectively mobile metal ions.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as an active light-emitting type display, an organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter “organic EL element”), in which an organic material is utilized in a light-emitting layer, has been developed. In manufacturing for an organic EL device with the organic EL elements, a functional material to form a functional layer, such as a light-emitting layer, a carrier injection/transport layer, that is, a hole injection/transport layer and an electron injection/transport layer becomes one of important factors to fix the characteristics and the like, of an organic EL device.